You can always count on Alfred!
by Haru-loves-all
Summary: How dose a bat tell there best agent he’s awsome, why they sing a song of corse!


**Hello everyone! I would like to inform you that this was inspired by Sofia the first (yes I still watch that). I hope you like it!**

Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Cassandra Cain, Stefiny Brown, Damian Wayen, and Bruce Wayne all sat in Richared grayson's apartment waiting for said man to return home and tell them why he had dragged all of them here. Jason and Damian's short tempers were wearing thin and Cass had a bad feeling that their joint rath may cause some form of bodily harm to come to Tim. Lucky Dick burst in the room before that could happen, he didn't have time to welcome anyone though do to the questions that he was bombarded with.

It didn't take long for Dick to calm them down with him being the terrifying mama-bird he was. Once everyone was seated Dick began to explain "ok i'm sure everyone is wondering why I called you here" jason rolled his eyes "you think Dickhead" Dick grinned and replayed "I do think, that's why I asked". Jason facepalmed and Dick crossed his arms before exclaiming "I have brought you all here today because, after copious amounts of research, I have discovered that Alfred Pennyworth's birthday is on April 8th". everyone's jaw dropped and Bruce spluterd "h-how did you find out, NOT EVEN I COULD FIND OUT" Dick smirked, not bothering to reply and instead proclaim that he had a plan…

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Two weeks later Bruce Wayne held a tea tasting ball, it was open to the public rather than the usual 'rich only' party, despite this the Wayne boys and girls were still uneasy. Tim pulled nervously at his tye, waiting for Dick to announce their entrance, he still couldn't believe Dick had convinced them all to do this, alas there was no more time for worry as he saw his oldest brother climb the stage steps and began the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen" he began "we would like to thank you all for coming to this event" people cheered and Dick waved his hand in the air to settle them down "thank you, i'm so thankful you came and I would like to inform you of this gallas purpose" he paused to let the information sink in "this party is to celebrate one of the waynes most trusted allie and closest friend, we don't always show this friend how much we appreciate him but we would like to now, so without further ado I would like to introduce… The Wayne family band!"

The curtains opened to reveal the whole Wayne family dressed in nice suits, beautiful gowns, with microphones standing in front of them. Dick stepped back and took his place in the line, music began to play and the whole family exclaimed "this ones for you Alfred ''! Before they started to sing.

Richard: Alfred takes care of all of us

Never puts up any kind of fuss

The Manor man who always aims to please

Tim: He washes all of my coffee cups

Damian: Makes sure that my dog has no fleas

Stefini: Provides a hankie anytime I need to sneeze...

AH-CHOO!

All: He's Alfred

The man of the Manor

Does everything without any hassle and super quick

You can always count on Alfred

Cass (in sign language with the words displayed behind her): Alfred, the best asistent

Draws up all of the household plans

Richard: Reminds the children that they need to wash their hands

Before meals!

Bruce: He jots down all of the information

And he never takes any vacations

All but bruce: When there's a problem, he always understands

Bruce: He's Alfred, the man of the Manor

All but bruce: Does everything without any hassle

All: And super quick

You can always count on Alferd

He's always there, he's everywhere

All day and every night

When troubles lurk

Selena: He'll make it work!

All: He gets the job done right

He's Alfred

The man of the Manor

Does everything

Bruce and Richard: Without any hassle

All: He's super quick, through thin and thick

You can always count on Alfred

Count on Alfred

You can always count on Alfred

The audience applauded as the song came to a close, the Wayne's were just as pleased with their performance but there was no one more intrigued than Alfred Pennyworth himself, as he stood in the back of the crowd quietly wiping the joy filled tears from his eyes, amazed by his young charges kindness.


End file.
